User blog:Kat Nip/Update - June 18th - Decos, second farm boosters and so much more!
Hello Big Farmers, This week will bring a lot of informative, challenging, decorative and fun changes to your farms. Let's have a look: New: permanent library boosters for the gourmet farm and an additional booster for your main farm : Have you ever wondered why there is no wildflower booster book? Well, since wildflowers have been grown in increasing numbers lately (thanks to the mission system) we decided it's now time to also increase your basic knowledge on wildflower growing. But that is not all! We are also going to introduce a whole new section in the library that will be dedicated to your gourmet farm and it's products. Interested in new bakery trends and feed improvements for your donkeys, ducks and goats? Take a look at the all new booster books in your library... A word of notice for those of you, who keep a close look on their library: With the changes announced above, the visual appearance of the library may change for some of you, since all automatic visual 'upgrade' stages may now happen at different amounts of books purchased. Decos, decos and even more new decos! Are you a bit tired of only having thickets to look at? Ever wondered where your workers let their laundry dry? We are going to add 6 new decorations - 4 for dollar, 2 for gold - to the game. Interested in a sneak peak? There you go: *Washing Line (7x3, 19 happiness) *Seesaw (6x3) *Swing (5x4, 28 happiness) *Antique Lamppost (4x4) *Hot Springs (5x5, 72 happiness) *Flowering Bushes (5x4) Adjustments to mission interfaces : It will now be clearer how boosters are factored into your mission rewards. Next to your reward there will now be an "i" button displayed which will give you more information on where all of the certificates and reputation points come from. "Is the farm machine booster actually working?" Check for yourself! Furthermore, we will add some more color to the mission ranking lists, as well as a display to show you how many reputation points and certificates you own already. You can now also click player names in the ranking lists again - this will enable you to open their player information and access everything you need from there. Prime Spending changes : Prime Spending will now take the current amount of gold you own into account, to determine the amount of gold to spend for each step, as well as the rewards. This should enable us to offer you rewards that are more tailored for your personal needs and possibilities. New: Cooperative application notifications : Cooperative leaders and deputies will now see a notification in several places if they received a new application to the cooperative. The notification will be displayed on the multiplayer functions button, cooperative and applications buttons in the respective interface parts and will only disappear once a deputy or leader interacted with the message (accept, decline). Bugfixes *Premium liquid fertilizer did not show any increase in the yield you get from your flower farm orchards. This was corrected *The timer for the ship was not displayed correctly under certain circumstances. Fixed. *A missing tooltip for the stickerpoint icon was repaired. *Sometimes the mission ranking list displayed the weekly ranking, instead of the ranking of the current mission. This should no longer happen. *Tooltips for library booster and farm machine effects would sometimes display wrong values or effects. This was fixed as well. The update is expected to take place between 09:00am and 11:00am CEST and you can discuss it here. Regards, your Big Farm Team Update Category:Blog posts